


11:01 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You'll battle twenty villains at the same time, but you won't remain awake for my sermon!'' Amos snapped.





	11:01 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You'll battle twenty villains at the same time, but you won't remain awake for my sermon!'' Amos snapped while he scowled at Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
